A Bat in Raccoon City
by Steampunkbatman1896
Summary: What would happen if Batman is dropped into the Resident evil 2 universe. Read to find out.


Hey this my first work. Not a masterpiece but it will do. I hope you guys enjoy the prologue. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to D.C. characters or Capcom's Resident evil characters. It purely a hobby I find fascinating to enjoy for a pastime. Not for currency. All rights reserved to their respected parties.

Bats. A winged talon mammal. A nocturnal creature which haunts the night sky's for its prey. Screeching into the dark as it joins thousands of its brothers and sisters on the prowl. Some eventually begin to separate, and go their own way. Some travel to a nearby park. Other's to the darkest parts of the nearest woods. But most tend to keep away from the bright lights coming from the city. Still food is scarce, and a lone bat bravely flaps off as he searches for a morsel. Screening the ground using his sonar he screeches trying to find a fly or other insecticidal creature. No such luck. Instead it is confronted by sounds of screams, yells, and violence. It flutters away in agony as it gets to close to the ground as the constant police sirens blaze the streets, endlessly blasting their infernal horns. Like banshees crying out for help. The bat shoots for the moon as he flaps away from the ground and into the building roof tops. The bat's sonar though picks up a fly close nearby a banner. Without any hesitation the bat swoops for the kill. Gracefully and majestically it strikes for a killing blow.

Unaware the fly sits there... looking around. As the creature of the night crept ever so near to its prey… but alas it was too late. The bat quickly grapples the fly in its fangs. Who knows what the fly's last moments were. But if one had to guess it had to be one of utter fear. Bats are known to strike fear into the hearts on any being or creature. For some it falls on the eerie of the supernatural, or to some believe bats are just deadly. Never the less the bat happily flaps off. The fly was a huge morsel, and it seemed satisfied. Taking flight again it passes by a giant tower banner with ease. Although obvious, bats cannot read. However as the bat makes its way the green sign it spells out: Y. A city so torn from corruption, so polluted by crime that some call it hell's backyard. Countless murderers, psychopaths, and other very questionable characters stalk the streets at night, making much unrest for it fellow Gothamites. People living in constant fear and paranoia that most of the city streets are empty as soon as the sun is set. However there are some though who work until late in the evening. They are considered the unlucky ones. As the bat looks up he picks up something else on his sonar.

The winged creature soars into the night as it hears 3 pairs of feet traveling very fast along the alley ways. The bat curious begins to glide into the alley. The alleyway is dimly lit, as it hears the footsteps finally stop. The bat rests as it perches upside down. However someone else is watching from far away as the bat blinks as it appears on small pair of bifocal lens. From the green end for night vision it can see the outline of 3 large figures and one smaller figure seemingly cornered behind a wall. The voices are garbled at first but however come in clearer. "Okay lady... you got no where left to run..." The eyes zoom in for a better look. And the figures magnify. 3 larger figures are males. 2 well built. One man was thinner than the rest. They are wearing crude fisherman attire. Grey polyester sweaters and tanned cheap slacks. There boots covered in grime. 2 of the larger ones seemed bald but are wearing tanned caps to cover there heads. As for the thin man, he had short brown matted hair.

As for the victim it seemed to be a poor red head with fiery freckles. Her green eyes watered as the bad men surround her. She curses her self for bringing today, a six hundred dollar short purple skirt business attire today. Her matching heels clacked as they wobbled on the wall. She was trying to say something but she was too scared to blurt anything out. She gulped as the one the larger men asked. "Oye... we finally caught up ta yah girly." The skinny man looked maliciously at his associate with despicable black eyes. "Wat are we going to do to er Frank? Not safe for a laaadiii to be out alone at night..." as he said this he pulls a crude switch blade out of his pocket... The girl seeing this is trying to contain the breaded shrimp she had for dinner, but it is really difficult due to the fact the blade is not cleaned. It's hampered. Rusted... by a reddish blackish color. The larger man frank glares at his fellow and says "Oye... mate… you shouldn't scare the lady... Abbot...That is… if she doesn't give us what we want ain't that right Sally?" The last figure was a gorilla like man, with a light a used cabana cigar smelling really old and musty. Sally with very devious grin on his face looks on toward the woman and her 400 dollar mercury purse.

The purse isn't the only thing these hooligans were after, The girl was in ripe stockings, Special brand from Gotham's finest woman's underwear Tanny's secret. Especially the one with the knife Abbott... He begins to develop more sweat and his breathing becomes uneasy... Finally the victim not taking it any more blurts out... "W.. what do y... you want?" Sally wipes the grin from his face, and taking a huge whiff from his cigar. "What all men want? luv?" He takes a huge inhale from his cigar as smoke clears his light blue eyes are fixed on to the girl. Helpless the girl tries to scream but nothing comes out. Then with killing intent Sally barks at his men... "Get her..." Like animals they lunge towards the woman. She tries to fight them off but they over power her quickly. She cries out but nobody can hear her cry. Abbot savagely laughs as he tears at woman's clothes as Frank holds her down. Frank tosses the mercury purse at Sally. Sally grabs it as begins to rummage to her things. A few matches. A pack of cigarettes with only 3 cigarettes. The carton says 3 a day. Lass must be trying to quit... However as Abbot begins to tear more and more, the woman instead of becoming helpless fights back, and kicks the pervert Abbot straight in the genitals. Abbot squeals out in pain as he drops the knife and cups his swollen balls.

Frank laughs as the woman is trashing violently. Sally chuckles too as he rummages some more. He notices some make up. Keys. Lipstick. Ah even a photo id. Ginny Ratburg. Looks up again as he sees her flailing about as Frank still has a good grip on her. From the picture she looks ravaging. As Sally looks up he see's Abbot slowly getting up. Sally sighs. Sally knew now he most likely have a better time with corpse now that this bitch has done and made Abbot mad. Abbot ranting pulls back his knife.. Ginny suddenly slammed into wall by Frank...as Abbot gets closer with his blade. Sally sighs... "Abbot" Abbot angrily snarks..." NOOOO! She is mine..." Ginny crying as she pinned to the wall helplessly... The bat bored looks around for another morsel... It screeches out... As all the criminals stop and turn to face it.

Scaring them almost to death, the criminals in Gotham are very superstitious lot. In this city bats are not the only thing they needed to watch out for. Ginny closes her eyes as she braces for the worse. The men scared look at each other. Like frighten children they frantically search there surroundings... The bat having no more interested picks up three more flies near by it swoops after one of them... Sally looks at his two lackeys who were still nervous... "Ahhh what you soo bleeding worried it about... it just a stinking ba..." before Sally could finish his words... A huge shadowed loomed over him. And much like the bat and its prey... The first fly unaware of its presence is swooped up immediately.

As for Sally a large Humanoid figure lands on his back side knocking him down cold and his cigar to the floor. Franky and Abbot looked at this hulking figure and nearly crap themselves. In the dim light they can see tall, muscular, what seems to be a man? Donned in a black cloak... the figure gracefully gets up slowly. That of demon, or a dark beast. As his face is revealed it is that of a mask, dark, a pointed cowl. As the dark figure mouth is shown, his eyes are replaced with a soulless white eerie glow... The figure seems to float pass Sally's body who was already on the floor groaning. The other too looked at each other, and Frank lets Ginny go. Ginny still shaking fearing the worse opens her eyes slightly... as her eyes suddenly widen... The dark figure gets close to the light. He wore in strange grey alloy armor. He is incredibly well fit. A brown utility belt draped around his hips. As he walked he flashed incredible black steel to boots. At the center of his chest engraved a symbol. Making Ginny cry out lightly in relief..."the Batman..." The criminals hearing this knew they were in heap of trouble. They trembled as they started to reminiscence stories they heard when they where in Gotham's Institution black gate prison.

Gotham's dark protector, a dark knight. Some say he not a man but demon preying on the city's underworld. Other believed him to be a boogie man, something to scare children at night. It said the batman is solely responsible to cleaning up crime in Gotham. However Abbot and Frank would never of guess to encountering the Batman. It was said the Batman can take out legion of armed men. One by one, until there nothing left but sniveling rats. The batman gets closer. His facial complexion doesn't change as his soulless eyes look directly…at his targets... at his prey... Like the bat… the flies aware flee in terror... As for Frank and Abbot tonight was not there lucky night. Frank yells at Abbot "We can take im! GIT IM!" Like two idiotic goons they charge blindly. Frank arming himself with a fist and Abbot swinging his knife like a mad man they charge forward. In shock Ginny watches before her. The batman... Not flinching he waits until they get closer... and closer... The villains strike at the same time... Ginny eyes widen as she does not look away... The batman with a perfect aerobatics flips over them dodging them at the same time... and lands nimbly... in front of Ginny. Ginny terrified never seeing the Batman up close and personal before... trembled as the Batman scoped her up and down gently...

Trembling still Ginny noticed the Batman was making sure if she was all right... But before she can say anything Abbot began charging at him with a knife. Before she could yelp out word the Batman turns around instantly and parry's the attack with his nylon black gloves. On the sides were some small spikes coming out on the side. They catch the crusted dagger as the Batman goes for Abbot's arm suddenly. With great force...the Batman grabs the arm to the elbow and maneuvers it his shoulder. He slams the elbow snapping it instantly... Abbot screaming yells out as the bat above quickly engulfs his second meal. One fly left... Frank stands their dumbfounded. As he sees his partner... kicked in the chest by those massive a black boots and then roundhouse kick to the face...Abbot falls the floor hard as he is out knocked out cold. As his body falls a thud echoes through out the alleyway.

Frank trying to calm down remembered he was a boxer in his youth, surely it should be put to use now. Frank took a deep breath and took a defensive stance... The Batman standing there... does not move and glares at him... This goes on for few minutes before Frank's fragile psyche cracks as he charges at him wailing an earthly war cry. However as the punch is thrown it is rather clumsy... dodged easily as the Batman counters with hard right... Frank gets walloped in his right jaw... Trying to regain him self and swings again. Again it misses and the Batman delivers a solid left. Now both jaws sore he tries to use two hands... but the batman stops him with a sudden roundhouse kick to the face... sending Frank stumbling back... Frank regaining his balance and vision is awoken several blows quickly and painfully executed towards Frank's head. Frank being a boxer knew how to take a hit but never like this. The punches were coming hard and fast... Trying to block them seemed impossible. Finally having no other option, in a desperate attempt (since he saw several Batmen now punching his face all over) tries to lunge at in the middle. He screams "Ahah!"… Thinking he connected but ultimately missed.

As Frank recovers the Batman suddenly disappeared in front of him... Dazed hurt... he slowly looks around. As if he vanished... Frank turns around to be greeted by a vertical knee kick straight... of his appendix... Groaning and winded it was difficult to breathe. Due to him being off guard Frank was not able to withstand that blow... as finally the Batman jumps up, and gets a shot clean to the face... As the bat closes in for it final kill... it shows no remorse... no sympathy... for its prey... The fly is devoured... as the kick connects knocking out whatever good teeth Frank had last... Frank hits the floor like sack of potatoes...The batman surveys his scene... as the lone bat flies off to join with his other brothers and sisters back home... Rustling in the corner... Ginny tries to get up... The batman looks up at her as she looks like a complete mess. Ginny's clothing torn from parts all over. Some scrapes, some bruises, but otherwise nothing some new clothes, a hot bath, and six months therapy cannot cure. The criminals were all laid down... Barley breathing... The batman grabs her purse and hands it to poor woman... Shaking still the woman wobbles on one good heel. Her light blue mascara messed up due to her tears... She slowly tries to sit down as the Batman slowly approaches her... He extends out his arm with the purse. His voice is finally spoken as his complexion changes. With kinder a tone and not glaring at her with eyes of death. "Are you okay...miss?"

Ginny nods and at best she murmurs..."Yes... I… I..." As from the corner of his pointed ear he can hear the police sirens closing in. He knew his work was done. Looking at Ginny he gives her a tiny smirk as it changes back to soulless frown. He reaches for his utility belt. On the fourth compartment he pulls a strange looking gun. A gun like design... having small like bat symbols to the side... A clear white was in the middle of it. The batman points to roof tops above... Ginny still seeing all of this hears a short bang sound a line rope shoots out of the device and clicks to the roof. The batman retracting immediately soars to the roof, and not moment to soon. A police car pulls up. Officers Grey and Larry get out. Two middle aged Caucasians males wearing Gotham's blue colors. They get out car quickly as they look around. They hover to Ginny. They ask if she was all right, but all she could say over and over again as she was cradling her purse... "Thank you... thank you... thank you... "As tears streaming down her eyes... "...Batman..."

Time has passed, but not in Gotham. A police station renowned as it is but completely different reason. In time it will be... However for now we focus our attention to a camera dark room. The room was filled with underdeveloped pictures as well as a young man. He's 5'8' with short light brown hair, wearing a white hood sweater that says RACCOON POLICE DEPARTMENT cadet on it. His pants white as well matching his old white sneakers. He is covered in sweat from the morning trial run. Some say he is too ambitious. Leon S Kennedy. Leon broke the track record for Raccoon Police Academy. Broke the record for best marksman, outstanding qualifications they say. But Leon was paying more attention to his photo development. Photos he took from the night before.

Although it was a small step Leon was doing a investigation of his own. At local club in disguise Leon heard a tip of ominous trade off between too questionable characters. As the photo develops there is one man seemed to be covered in black. The suspect had short blond hair. Unknown as Leon called him. The other figure is a man decorated in lab coat, having short blond hair as well. However his eyes can be seen and are blue. From his research Leon found out this a man was named William G Birkin, a very talented scientist that worked for the umbrella corporation. Umbrella was a huge pharmaceutical company that owned almost all the city, and even founded the police force. The two seemed to be sitting down at cafe. As more pictures were developed. Several photos show them talking back and forth. And eventually the unknown passes William a letter. The unknown figure slowly walks out after word.

Leon looking at the photos begins determine what clues were brought before him... What does this all mean? And were his sources reliable. Was it some sort of corporate conspiracy or a new drug that may be on the streets of Raccoon city? A city founded mostly thanks to the Umbrella Corporation... Before he can ponder his cadet brain... He hears the door open. Quickly he scampers to hide the photos and replace it with others he took before in case if this would of happened... As he heard footsteps getting closer he quickly tried to put them away in his small blue nap sack...

However from behind Leon hears... "I found yah..." Leon gulps as he knew he was caught... "COME HERE BUDDDYYY!" And with that a massive brown tanned arm grapples him by neck, and gives him a rustle on his head. Releasing the lock Leon is relived and surprised to see his good friend Marvin Graves, Marvin stood over him. A very tall well fit man with short thick black hair and cool brown eyes. A huge grin appeared on Marvin's face as he put his hand on his RPD blue police uniform. "Well… well… well Mr Leon S Kennedy!... CONGRATS buddy! I hear you broke the record for the fastest track..." Leon chuckling moves the bag slightly away… "Marvin… Don't believe everything you hear man..." Marvin raising a eyebrow sigh..."Oh noooo...Well you tell who beat my record...HUH yah tell mee who?" Leon laughs... "I don't know but I heard he's seriously good looking". Marvin laughs out loud "Well I have to disagree on that lil guy".

They both laugh. It was like this ever since Leon walked into the station. One year as a cadet Leon flew through the academy with outstanding grades achievements and merits. A man as his peers and teachers even, call dedicated to his job. Once he walked into the station Marvin was the only that made Leon seem comfortable. They laugh and joke one another as Marvin taught Leon all the ropes. They even went on several patrols. And on the second patrol they somehow busted a giant morphine operation that was misused and extorted to nearby hospitals. Indeed a fine policeman he was going to be. But the startling thing was Leon wasn't even a cop yet.

Of course it helped that the RPD newest hotshot also made the police force look exceptionally well. The chief Henry Irons was overjoyed with Leon's progress. However not all members of the Rpd had positive input on Leon. Some say due to his family political connections he was rising above the ranks. However out of everyone in the station Marvin understood him the most. Marvin didn't like to talk about it much but he had it rough growing up. Ran with the wrong crowd and ultimately was sent to jail. Thankfully after entering a undercover NARC program he was released for providing Intel about local drug trades. Afterword he wanted to be a police officer but due to his criminal record it was difficult. Somehow Marvin persevered through hard work and determination. Seeing Leon reminds him of himself, which is why they got along very well. Still Marvin was amazed that a cadet with only one year of police training rise so quickly in the ranks.

Marvin sighed... "Ahh well soon Rookie you'll be able wear a blue fashion statement like me". Leon shakes his head..."I don't know Marvin that kind for you to say man... But...You usually need 2 years of the academy". Marvin cuts him off..."Bull! Leon bull! You got something a lot of us haven't seen here in long time. You got guts kid..." Leon happy on what that he said that gives a huge goofy grin. "Ahh geee thanks buddy... You making me blush" in a sarcastic tone... Marvin chuckles "Well I'm going to make yah party after today is through..." Confused Leon wondered what he meant by that "wha?" Marvin quickly regaining himself looked at some of the pictures being hanged up. "Sooo uh you… doing your hobby...?" The pictures hanged up were mostly flowers.

"Yeah" Leon says as Marvin approaches the photos. However Leon's eyes widen as he forgot the bag was right next to him and near Marvin now. To make maters worse, The bag was still open. Marvin being himself begins to mock Leon's photo..."Hmmmmm myessss quite... undoubtedly..." Leon lil offended "All right! Knock it off wise guy..." Marvin turns to him and chuckles... "Wow this is a great flower collection man..." in a sarcastic tone. "I don't know what to say about a brother taking photos of flowers as hobby, but hey what do I know." Leon grumbles "There not for me for me asshole... there for my great aunt..." A devilish grin appeared on Marvin's face. "Sure they Leon..." Then strutting away from the photo Marvin does a couple a skips mocking Leon. Leon getting the chance he needed goes over to the bag quickly zips it close... Marvin turning to around to Leon and proclaims. "LEON! MASTER OF THE POLICE ACADEMY! And the GREATEST photographer of FLOWER PROOOOFIOLOS INNN THEEE WOOOOORLD!" Marvin does courtesy after word. Leon mocking him back with a bow. "Well said my lady Marvin of Galalhand... Well done..." Marvin laughs.

"Yeah well I ain't no lady…but all jokes aside there pretty good. Even though it still is a weird hobby but hey what the fuck do I know man?" Leon sly remarks..."Like building a ship in bottle Marvin?" Marvin a little defensive "Hey man those things are antiques... Besides keeps me busy, and Minivera of my back." After saying that Marvin's smile turns to cold frown as he stares to floor. Leon trying to release the tension, as he knew very well Marvin and his girl weren't on best of terms at the moment. "You...you guys fight again?" Marvin pretending to shrug it off "Eh we always have been fighting… No big deal..." Leon seeing his partner's eyes still not looking up decides to drop it and change the subject. "Hey...um Sooo how your new Mustang?" As if nothing happen Marvin's grin appears once again.

"She purring like cat in sunshine, and she just got a great wax job." Marvin's smile was that of child showing off his bicycle. Leon chuckles "Well I'm guessing you didn't come down here just to tell me my photos were great." Marvin chuckles... "No Leon I didn't... Listen the chief told me to tell you he wants to see yah in his office." As he says this a devilish grin came to his face. Leon noticing this saw Marvin was hiding something..."Okaaay partner... what's up?" Marvin shrugs as his facial reaction change indifferently. "Nothing Leon... Nothing at all..." He begins to walk away."Like I said the chief wants to see you ASAP." Leon nods as he begins to pick up all the photos and place into the bag. Marvin slowly walks out of the red room. Leon sighs a little and gathers his things and follows him.

They leave the red room into a small locker room. The police photographer's room, a place for them to change and sort out there film. However strangely enough, out of all the lockers here, one belongs to Brad Vickers a police pilot. Leon never understood why he did. Maybe they ran out of lockers or maybe he kept something inside. The photographer's closets were huge. Anyways no time to waste he told himself. The chief wants to see me. That's either a really good thing or a really bad thing...

Both Marvin and Leon left the photographers room. They made out to a decorative hallway. To the right a small hallway with a fern and table and to left a dead end. Walking together they slowly brought to another conversation. "Sooo…" said Leon... "The chief has you on that new case…" Marvin smiles "Yeah... I heard about something to do with the city sewers and stuff. Said that a journalist had been trespassing into the under parts of the sewers." Leon raised an eyebrow as both of them headed up a nice flight of decorative stairs.

Although old... the police building was able to retain it renovations. Once they got to the top floor. Instead of the usual hallway, but a lavish marble floor and fine decorated the walls. The floors where checkered black and white. The walls are framed very well. They continue onward as well as there conversation. "Really?! What the hell?" Marvin shrugs "Yeah man this guy named Ben Bertolucci. He claimed to working for the Raccoon post. According to the chief he was to be detained for trespassing. We tried to talk to him but he said he wanted his lawyer and that he will speak to no one else. Apparently we got lead about some activity going on down there. But chief been on my ass about it Leon." They walk into a well lit room. The bright lights above shadowed some weird statues on marble floors.

Leon wondered although a police station why did the chief collect these arts in these establishments. Although Leon may be critical saying so... but all this good art... just a bit of waste of police funds. As they pass the statues Marvin shakes his head. "Man why do we have these things... I mean what the fuck are we going to use these for?" Leon shrugs... "Hey I bet you appreciate the good art." Marvin laughs "My ass. If it was me 15 years ago I would spray painted them already..." They both laugh a little as they make there way to the next door. The design of the door is outrageous. Again the finest the Rpd had to offer. Scaled perfectly and carved to perfection. They open the door and head on through.

They are in a new hallway that bends to the left. It is well lit again by lights above. They walk and continued there conversation... "Yeah well... I mean it a lil weird don't you think..." "Hmmm?" Marvin little confused looks at Leon. "I mean think about it. The chief accepted all these generous donations brought by the umbrella corporation. Don't you think having fine art and statues in every other room... doesn't strike at all odd?" Marvin sighs... "Leon…" As they turned the bend... the hallway stretches forward. To the left are two huge office doors, with a plaque saying S.T.A.R.S on it. "I know what you're getting at... But when comes to Irons man... Best you don't ask those kind of questions around him." Leon previously knew Marvin was hiding something... like it was on day one he suspected the corruption of the police force. But to what level? and what if Marvin was... Leon tries to answer... but Marvin cuts him off. "Not here man... not now... Talk about this some other time..." As they were about to change the subject, one of the doors swing open suddenly.

Out walks a bear of man. 6 7 a ruffled light brown beard. He slams the door hard with his giant hands. He is wearing a tactical uniform. A red vest followed by a yellow shirt and brow cargo pants. He holsters a silver 45 magnum out in the open. His brown eyes are not towards them but a cigarette and silver light he pulls from his pocket. His lights it as he rubs his brown hair in anguish. Like something is bothering him. Marvin going up to goes... "Yo Barry" "Barry" Leon thought. One of the members of S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. Considered to be Raccoon's Police Department's special unit, the best of the best, finest the city had to offer. Ever since Leon heard of them he wanted to be like one of them. They dealt with an incident not to long ago that got most of there members killed, an incident that happened in Arklay Mountains. A few miles off of the city limits.

Reports of people gone missing and that people were found brutally cannibalized. Of course all S.T.A.R.S. members went on a recon mission and were divided into two teams. Bravo and alpha. Bravo went first. But they went missing for a few days. Then they sent alpha. Out of all S.T.A.R.S. members who came back where Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers and Brad Vickers. Nobody knew what happened other than the S.T.A.R.S. members who came back home. When they filed there reports. A lot of the report data mysteriously disappeared. Leon should have known. He tried to look into those files secretly. According to what Leon sources said, the data from what he gathered were dealt with the Umbrella Corporation, Something about a lab, mutations, cannibals that were codenamed zombies. Something to do with a virus being unleashed. Again most of the report went missing so gave Leon little to work with.

As for all the STARS members Brad Vickers was assigned to chopper duty and weeks vacation. Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Jill Valentine, and Chris Redfield where assigned to a 3 month leave. Chris the new captain of STARS mysteriously disappeared, during the three month leave. Nobody really knew what happened to him. Not even the current remaining STARS members knew where he is. Rebecca came back but was put on sick leave due to injury to her leg. Poor kid they say. She had the worst luck but she was one of the youngest star members. She was only 18 when she first joined. She was an expert combat medic with a great attitude and finesse. Not so great with shooting scores but lot the guys say she is now a lot less cheerful. She used to be so rowdy when they went out to a bar or club. However now she's quiet. Too quiet… like the incident changed her.

Same can be said for Barry. He became hotter tempered. Anything small can set him off. The chief suggest counseling sessions. He told him to go fuck himself. It was even rumored Jill had to hold Barry down due to incident that happened a month ago, were Barry almost went at it with Irons. He was suspended for a week. Irons wouldn't say why. Not surprising when he gave Leon the cold shoulder every time we met. It seems he has lot demons to work on... Last is Jill. She was one the original founding members of S.T. . She started when she was 19. Rebecca beat her by one year. She started out young. She was raised by well known thief back in the day. Jill was very resourceful member. She had beauty, class, and hell of ingenuity. She however did have dark side.

Leon remembers drinking with Jill and a bunch of other guys one night. She would go on and on about the incident that scared all the others. They didn't know if she was faking it for attention or was the truth. About monsters and things she said she endured. Leon remembered talking to her outside and she begun to tell him things. Dark things. This was the time when Leon was just starting his partner ship with Marvin but she told Leon dark conversations of her life. Conversations that would make anyone freak out, but Leon was calm though. Despite he was drunk that night as well, however as Jill finally relaxed and put her head against Leon's lap... Barry drunk off his ass came in and assumed the worse. It was difficult for Leon to defend himself as Barry gave him black eye and nearly crushed his ribs... Thankfully the others over heard and was able to hold him down. He was built like a bear and it took 6 of them to hold him down plus Jill to talk some sense into him.

There was always tension between them after that night. Although Jill forced Barry to apologize it was half assed, and he would only done it if she told him. Back to reality Marvin begins to make small talk. "Sooo um Barrry… How's the kids..." Barry shrugs... "There ok for now..." Marvin chuckles... "Hey man when your wife is coming back to next potluck man?! She makes a meeean meatloaf..." Barry becomes silent then sighs as he trying hard to not lose it. "She...she not coming back...ever..." Marvin a little shocked asks "um... man..uh..." Barry taking big inhales... "She is filing for divorce... Marv..." That was Barry's nickname for Marvin ever since back in the day before Barry joined S.T.A.R.S. He was cop at the time and Marvin was his partner. Out of all the people in the police station Barry gave him the chance he needed after Marvin came out of prison.

In best terms it was like father and son relationship... "Ahhh Barryy man... I'm sorry..." Barry quickly interjected… "Don't be... she is a heartless bitch". Marvin trying to ease the tension… "Women man...I'm going same thing with Minivera..." Barry chuckles "Don't ever marry them Marv..." Then Marvin interjects "Don't plan too…well least not yet..." Barry laughs out hard... "Well... Least she taking the kids... They don't need a father like me ruining their lives..." His voice waivered as his face saddens. Indeed this was man who had many demons… and many regrets... "Should have been an ice cream vendor Marv..." Marvin jokingly laughs… "Man you big enough already…" Barry grunts... "That's rich Marv... Heeeey isn't that lil pudge I see you hypocrite…" They both laugh... Leon chuckles a little but uncomfortably. Not only, he felt like third wheel, but here's the man who did number to his eye. He didn't want to repeat that same incident.

Barry sighs..."Ah well Marv...that's how it goes sometimes..." He puts out his cigarette on the floor. The floor thought Leon. How disrespectable do have to be to do that. You fucking jerk. "Anyways... I got get going... Irons has me on this case I have to do... have you seen Jill around by any chance?" Leon's ears perk up a little. Indeed Jill was something talked a lot about recently. She has been Police chief Iron's shit list for a month now. To the point where Irons may even honorably discharge her for insubordination. Barry looking over to Leon, and a glare comes in his eye. As tension then escalates, so did the sweat of Leon's brow. "Well if yah do see her, tell her I am looking for her..." not staring at Marvin anymore but directly at Leon... Leon standing his ground stares back... Marvin trying to get between them goes... "Um will do Barry…" Barry still looking directly at Leon… "Goood... gooood..." looking down at him Barry callously asks..."How's your eye?" he smiles evilly as he says this... Leon clenching his fist replies... "It's fine... How's your wife...?" Barry hearing instantly lights another cigarette...and with a puff of smoke deliberately at Leon goes... "Fine...just fine..." He looks then Marvin and goes... "Well I gotta go Marv... Again tell Jill to come see me if yah see her… Later Marv..." He moves past them and deliberately knocks into Leon... as he walks past. Not looking for a fight Leon lets it slide. Marvin goes "Later Barry." Infuriated Leon keeps it to himself. "Who the hell thinks he is?! Smoking in the police station?!" Leon angrily ponders to himself.

Marvin realizing Leon's frustration lets him relax a little before they talk again... They head end the hallway which bends to the left again. In front of them is small stretched hallway with door at the end.. Marvin breaking the silence… "Look man... Barry... he is having difficult time…" Leon interrupts "Save it… He's cool with you but not cool with me..." Angrily Leon heads to the door. Sighing Marvin understood and tried to set mood by changing the conversation yet again... "Sooo um how was the track today Leon?"Leon shrugs "It was little resistant at first... But it was easy once you go with the flow... Marvin chuckles... "Like space girls…there easy..." Leon chuckles "How you figure that?"

They open the door... Inside there are several bulletin boards. There was a small comforter sofa to sit and a cola machine to the side. There is a passage that leads to darker hallway and on leading to another passage to the right... As they start to walk there seems to be two people talking. Marvin keeps going with the joke... "Yeah man... Girls from mars... especially... You tell them you have enough black chocolate... they come to you like mouse to cheese man...Especially since you know there skin are..." As Marvin yammered on Leon focused his eyes on pair of great legs. The two people were a man in his late thirties and woman in her early twenties. The man was curly orange hair figure wearing expensive shoes. His suit was blue double custom, and he wore brown shades. Uninterested in the man however the woman in red is the one that got Leon's attention. She wore an exotic red dress. Low cut. However she had black nylon pants, with cute black shoes. Her black hair short but cute, and her eyes where like pair jaded emeralds.

Leon tried to zone in the conversation, but thanks to Marvin however made it impossible... Walking past them they forked to the right heading to pair of huge doors. Leon for what he can make out the woman was looking for someone. The men seem to be bull shitting with her for his on purpose. Go figure but Leon told himself I can't blame him with body like that..." All of sudden like a snap back to reality he heard Marvin go "YO LEON!" Lil startled Leon jumps. The man and woman chuckle as they walk away... "Earth tooo Leon!?" Leon a little annoyed grumbles… "Alllright allright...I hear you jeeez." Marvin chuckles... as he sees the girl and man walk away. Suddenly Marvin gets it.

"Wow Leon! I didn't know you were ladies man..." He laughs callously. Leon confused and little defensive goes "What's that's supposed to mean?!" Marvin quickly interjects... "Nothing man... Just fucking wit yah. Hey If yah want we go talk to her later?" Leon shakes his head..." I have too much things on my plate Marvin. I..." Marvin interjects..."Bullshit..." as they open the doors. Inside was a massive library. Founded by the original RPD the library is massive by design. Tons of old book shelves and two floors. There was some tables to sit down to research or study for officers and detectives alike, The librarian silting on the desk was quite annoyed as the door busted open and Marvin was there...

Marvin continued. "MAAAN there is always time for pussy you know that!" As he said a bunch of officers turned there heads to him quite annoyed, as well as the librarian. Her name was Dolores Abigal Risby, an old fashion gal with white gray hair bonneted and in a traditional 1945 style blue dress. Her small monocle glasses she angrily glared at Marvin who continued anyways "Yah Leon we'll find you a hot date... Like Jill..." Marvin with a devilish grin on his face... "Leon blushed a little Leon meekly responds..."Its not... Its not like th.." As he was about finish his sentence Dolores had enough with these tom foolers. With a great assertiveness to her voice she raises her cold bony finger and goes "SHHHHHHHHHHH" Marvin seeing this immediately shuts up. So does Leon. They meekly exit the library premises... They make it to another pair of large doors...

However at the end Marvin stops... Then with a devilish grin to his face looks at Leon. Leon notices and then realizes what Marvin is about to do... Then with a huge voice Marvin booms. "WILL THE OWNER OF A WHITE SEDAN! PLEASE GET A NEW PAINT JOB! It is a disgrace..." Like middle school they leave like laughing children. Before Dolores can do anything they both leave... leaving all the officers annoyed and one embarrassed...

Marvin and Leon make it out to a huge balcony on the second floor. There were a couple officers walking back and forth. They left library laughing all the way... They continued to walk the balcony floor. It was like small hallway... But around them they saw the massive design on the RPD central. A hundred years this police station faithfully watched the citizens of Raccoon city. It structure was something designed like the 15 chapter... Below them they saw several officers and people moving about. A massive size desk was beneath them. They continued to walk. Far in front of them was another pair of massive doors. Leon sighs a little as Marvin looks at him.

"Hey? You okay man...?" Leon sighs again. "Not really... Look Marvin... can I... Can I... ask you something?" Marvin nods "Sure man! What's on your mind?" Leon continues "You... you don't think it strange… For a year and half cadet barely inaugurated, being assigned partner cases, going into the police station instead of class. Doesn't that seem odd or strange to you?" Marvin shrugs. "Why should it bother me man? Look just because you rose up from the class and requested field work doesn't make you a snob man. Listen man I seen guys come and go. I have seen shit on this police force that make your eyes bleed and your stomach puke. But I think...I think you more qualified than any rookie I know, and then some..." Leon smiles for the first time without faking it. "Cause you special Leon... You got something mostly everyone is lacking in this department. Determination, and who cares what those mothers think about you brown nosing. Cause to me. You all right kid… You all right... You going places... and then some…" Leon little embarrassed trying not to blush coves it up with a "Thanks..." Marvin chuckles "Your welcome lil buddy... Let's go see the chief..." They nod as they open the door.

Inside is small waiting room there several bulletin boards of police reports wanted reports and even a little Raccoon police propaganda. The floor is not marble but wooden same as the room. To the sides are couch comforters to sit in and straight of them is a huge reception desk with rather perky individual. This middle aged woman the receptionist had blond hair in a weird bonnet. Outfitted in white suit her long white nails echoed through a small typewriter. As she looks up with her massively green eyes she nods as she welcomes them both. "Ooooooo! MARRRVIN!" Marvin goes over to her for a affectionate hug. With almost a Brooklyn accent.. "Thaaaank youu Marvin... Thank you for the lavely birthay gift..." Marvin smiles as he lets go... "You know I would never forget your birthday baby girlll!' Embarrassed she adds."Awwww staaaap! You're embarrassing me... Making me feel like an old woooman..." Marvin flirts again "You never too old for me Betty." Leon rolls his eyes and pouts. Betty White. Nice girl flirted with half men on the force and not as smart as half them either. Still she had nice tendencies, But to Leon she wasn't his type. Especially since she was engaged with a two time nobody. Betty changing her complexion this time... "Okaaaay staappp listtten... what it Frank finds out? " Marvin laughs... "I don't maybe hell murder me..." He laughs a little out loud. Betty annoyed sighs… "Don't joke like that Marvin alright..." Marvin seeing her tone faded... smiles and sighs a little..."Okaaay okaaay...But he better be taking you somewhere nice tonight!" Her eyes light up again "O. MY. GAD. HE IS!" she snarfs as they both laugh a little..."Oh brother" Leon sighs. "Naaaww but he is taking me downtown for a expensive lobaaster dinnar. "Marvin chuckles "Well that's good. If he doesn't I'll take him there myself."

"Oh youuu..." Betty coos. Marvin laughs as Betty play punches him. Although this may look offensive as sexual harassment Leon paid no mind. It was matter fact Marvin saved Betty a while ago due to rape case he accidentally intervened. The case was closed but Marvin determined to find her rapist managed to bring him into justice. It was then Marvin and Betty had special relationship, and part of his heart will always belong to her. Marvin even made it out of his way to see the chief hired her as a secretary. She laughs as well and gives another great hug... "Thank you sweeety...their gorgeous..." Marvin with slick sly grin to his face responds "Your welcome." Leon looking closely notices upon closer look sees a pair of huge diamond earrings eloped from Betty's ears. "Diamonds?! Whoooo! Martin you really went all out... No wonder you and Minivera weren't talking."

Betty calming her self looks at Marvin and says... "Well Marvin you may wanna go see the chief sooon... He is more pleasant... than he normally is today..." Marvin chuckles "Thanks for the heads up Betty. Betty kisses him affectionately on the cheek as Marvin and Leon made thorough another double door. However before they do Betty sitting down tells them suddenly... "Oh I almost forgot... Jill went in not soo long ago." Leon ears perk all of sudden. "Yeaaaaah she said she had something important to tell him... what with the suspension, the city crime rate going up, and taxes and her awful new haircut..." Marvin laughs a little "Okaaay okaaay Bettty that will be enough... Leon looking at her... not uttering a word but in his head "Yeaaah Betty... that will be enough..." Betty with a smirk on her face... "Lil too much?" Marvin chuckles "Yeah a lil..." Betty going back to typing tells them... "Yeaaah well… when you done with your usual trashing you come and find me okaaaaayyy?" Marvin sighs... "Not a problem Betty..." Flirting till the end Betty blows a kiss in Marvin's direction... Marvin catches it in mid air... Leon shakes his head as both finally went through the door...

They entered another wooden corridor. However unlike fine garnish paintings well lit lights and superb floor work... They entered a dimly lit dark green corridor with old fashion floors. Betty voice was still ringing in Leon's head. Not that she hated the girl but it will be a girl you wanted to slap in the face due to her constant unnecessary high pitches and drawl accent. Rubbing his head a little Leon and Marvin make a left on the corridor... Marvin noticed Leon rubbing his temples furiously. Marvin chuckles again "Betty got tah yah again?" Leon not wanting to feel like complete asshole said as nicely as possible... "Yeaaaaah" Of course he was talking to the same man who in his honest opinion why aren't not married or at east dating. However Marvin only got mad at Leon twice. One was for having a gang banger almost shooting him when they where on patrol and the question about Betty and Marvin.

Marvin shrugs... "You'll get used to her man... "Leon looking around makes it to the next bend... it was same hallway. At the end where two doors to left and right. One was chief Iron's office... another leaded outside. As they approached the chiefs office there was always a feel of uneasiness in Leon. For one with all the station lavishly redone... this place always looked creepy in comparison. The walls again are covered in dark green barley lit by crappy lighting... almost a spot for serial killer or shady person you decided to sit next tot the bus. As they both begin to approach the office door they began to hear muffles and shouting coming from the walls. At first it is difficult to make out but the two begin to drift of as male and female. Marvin already recognizing both voices sighs as he warns Leon... "Here we gooo..." Leon knew that sigh very well... as he knew full aware who they were. Jill and Chief Irons where going at it again.

Of course before they heard Jill was last suspended suddenly due to insubordination. I guess it time Irons knew the term hell hath no fury... However as difficult as the shouting match that seemed to rage war from the office...Leon can only eaves drop a few words... Mostly about listen we have it under control... to jumping across to you don't give damn what this city goes through... and so on and so forth... Getting to door although... it would been seem easier to ease drop... but the screams became louder... Leon about to open the door but Marvin thankfully stops him... "Noo man... rookie mistake number 342... Never go inside the Iron's office when Jill is in there..." Leon a little annoyed of these so called rules Marvin suddenly seems to make. Not underestimating Marvin however due to fact he can with an etiquette memory recite all 341 rules. This will be 342...Leon sighing knowing much truth in Marvin's words... waits...

The fighting seemed to go on for a good twenty minutes... Until at last silence... Marvin looking concerned... looked at Leon... Leon shrugging, although Jill told him secrets to her dark past and life he still didn't know her like a friend... although she was his type... Then from the door came more muffling... it was hard to make out at first but however as right as rain both heard the chief muffle... "Hand in your badge and gun...Jill" Shocked both couldn't believe what they were hearing. They heard the chief was asshole but this?! However Jill didn't let him have the final saying... "You can have my badge Irons... But as for my gun... you come and arrest me when you do when this city goes to hell!" Irons barking at Jill to come back Leon and Marvin can hear nervously as tromping of boots head in there direction. The door swings open as very upset woman steps through.

Jill had short brown hazel hair cut recently. It suited her. Her blazing blue eyes matched with nice clear cut outfit. In a typical causal blue sleeveless top and black shorts appareled by a pair of amazing brown biker boots... Leon trying his hardest not to be unprofessional was swayed by her beauty for least 5 seconds until she slammed the door behind…her... Infuriated she holds back her disgust and tears... as the screams of Irons come from the office... She looks at both of them nods... and storms past them... As if she was purposely trying to get away from the door. However before ducking to the other bend she looks at Leon with eye not of anger but of sadness... She then speaks... "Rookie... congratulations... you are going to need it..." Before both can answer she was gone... From Irons office the doors fly open again as angry shorter man stumbles out. he is semi balding brown tattered hair in cheap comb over. He wore the traditional red vested white and brown kakis of police chief... his mustache swishes from side to side as he yells with his beady brown eyes "JILLLLL you cooome back here! Jill!" as both men listen they hear the other door perhaps the one to secretary office open and slam close... Irons cursing out loud, rubs his hands furiously... "Shit!" he mutters as he begins to mumble to himself... Now at first impression Irons wasn't your normal typical run of mill guy. Built like a badger... he looked stubby but something was indeed off about him puzzled Leon. Also the chief's mood swings change sporadically depending on what questions were asked. Hell even Leon didn't trust him the first time Marvin introduced him. Marvin and Leon looking at each other knew the chief like to ramble on...but this was ridiculous... creepy almost...

The chief begins to mutter to himself... like if he was talking to someone else... then with shutter he looks at them and like switch the chief snaps out of it... "AHHH WHAT HELL YOU GUYS STANDING THERE FOR!?" before the chief could bust a gut Marvin reassures him… "Chief relax... It's me Marvin and the young rookie you told me to get..." Surprised and some what relived the chef wipes the sweat of his unusually large forehead... "Ooh yeah… Why didn't you say so Marvin..." He turns around to face his office. Leon looking at Marvin thinking this was bad idea… but Marvin was smiling... grinning like he had either one the lottery or a dirty little secret... Never the less Leon reluctantly stepped inside...

Although the hallway and the chief were creepy enough... The chief's own room... was far worse... walking in the office smelled of old chemicals and fermented oils... It was supposedly the taxidermy collection the chief collects... but looking into the office he can see the trophies. Animals the chief has poached... and set to be like life statutes of there corpse shells... Although this will be Leon's fourth time... he was in the chief office he couldn't get over the feeling the office itself was creepy or the man who owns it. To Leon he not only was learning from academy for local enforcement but serial killers as well from a CIA leaked branch on the internet. Irons would always brag about his trophy referring them as people or something he held dear... which made Leon very uneasy... It came to no surprise in secret Leon did a off the books report of the Chief and found very to no little evidence against him. However there was a case 12 years ago Irons was in custody to the disappearance of a younger girl... all case and trial reports were dropped and mysteriously gone missing.

I

ndeed although Irons was never convicted of the crime... there was a lot doubt in his mind. Even one time when Marvin wasn't there Irons explain to Leon the followings to sewing up an animal body... he kept using human but he said it was foolish mistake... Leon was never more convinced that something indeed was wrong with this man... However his other mission came first... so in his mind... "Soon I'll see what dirty lil secrets you keep in closet Irons... soon..." smiling like he won a poker match he preceded to the desk...

Iron's massive wooden desk was over 3 times bigger than any normal desk. Taxidermy of smaller animals rested near a bunch of papers. Big surprise there... He looks at Leon as he seemed to cover up some papers and seems to be badge very quickly and put it in his desk... Irons looking quite pleasant today despite everything that just happened... "Hello again Leon S Kennedy" he makes a motion to sit down but Leon politely refuse... "Suite yourself..." He plops a cigarette in his mouth as he offers one to Leon. Leon angry again rants in his mind "Again with the cigarettes god when will these yahoos learn this is a police station! Not a chimney convention" Again Leon politely refuses the chief. Irons shrugs and lights it...as he hands one to Marvin too "Okay now, What the fuck! Really Marvin!? You too?" Leon was about to have enough ... Irons noticing this... looks at him…" You okay son?" Leon trying to bite down the anger smirks slightly "Everything is fine sir..." trying his hardest not to yell to two well appointed officers that this building was violating at least 30 fire regulation laws and then some. The chief looking at a nearby by canister opens it up and pours into 3 separate shot glasses... As if there were 3 shots for each member in the room... Leon confused and annoyed not only smoking but now drinking on the job as well. The chief hands one to Leon... "Here boy this will calm your nerves..." Iron grunts. Confused again but as well as startled Leon looks at the chief with a "Are you serious kind of look... The chief in small growl... "WELL?! You going to take it young buck!? Or am I going to have to force it down your throat..." Sounding threatening and inviting at the same time... Leon meekly grabs it and raises it up. Leon although somewhat a drinker can smell the grains for the whiskey burn through the glass... Powerful stuff too no ice...must be the good stuff. Leon inhales a little bit and just the whiff alone busts his nose a little... "Woaaaaaaah" he says "That's the good shit..." All the men laugh including Iron's who is laughing the loudest... "It is son. It is... Listen there is a reason me and Marvin had you come over today... "He points to the chair again "why don't you take a seat it going to be bit of mouthful..." This time Leon looks at Marvin who again with grin on his face nods... Nodding back he sits down... facing face the chief face to face...

Irons answers "So you're wondering why me and Marvin have you here don't cha?" Leon shrugging "Well it can't be about my good looks..." Iron chuckles "Well that and your cadet record as well..." Irons pulls out a file as he puts on a pair of small reading glasses. "Ahem… it says here that you finished the Raccoon type A, B, and C portions. The written, physical, psychological tests all… with perfect grades... "Leon trying not to get to much lime light nods his head slowly wondering why the Chief has barely a rookie/cadet truly doing here. "As well as the best track record for 8.5 seconds. In a minute for 200 yards. Excellent marksman... although said you missed once, your 99.9 accurate..." Irons looks at Leon which is not amused in his mind he was not enjoying this. To him he felt like an animal as this fat fuck was analyzing him to something he already knew. Still he told himself that least Irons wasn't yelling... that was good thing... but let him boast... and hell get to point soon. Iron clears his throat again... "Not to mention a true detective in the field work. Only 2 months with Marvin you busted an illegal morphine ring and made these streets of this great city a bit safer..." Iron takes of his glasses, and with a stern face all of sudden as he almost glares a Leon as he says... "You know what makes you son?"

Leon again in his head "More capable to do your job... hell a monkey probably be better fit for it..." Iron smiles... "A hero..." Marvin chuckles... Irons looks at Marvin with a weird look... Marvin makes an apologetic face as if he was speaking out of term. Leon unhappy already was displeased to see his best friend on the force being looked down on by biggest asshole on the force... Endure Leon... get it on with you fat fuck... just a little more... "As I said before before Leon S Kennedy… It is here by the state of Kentucky and behalf of Raccoon city, I present you your own badge and your first assignment affective immediately..." Then like a switch Leon for the first time gives a shocked expression... Marvin clapping hard shouts "Congrats lil boy YOU NOW A MAN!" he comes over and gives Leon a big bro hug... Leon stunned tries to reclaim himself. A lot questions flustered through Leon like he did not graduate yet from the academy... Did his uncle pull these strings for governor's office? or was Irons planning to use him as public shield for the media... Regardless... his dream was finally coming true... He was a cop... A bona fide man in blue... as he embraced his partner in brotherly hug. Leon held back a small tear... but this... This was a little much... As he looked back at the chief as he held out a badge...

As Leon stared at the badge... He saw something that would made him almost ball in tears... The number 318... In his mind that my..." Immediately he grabbed it... as Irons began to blabber on it was muffled as his thoughts dwelled on the badge... "This is..." As he begins to zone out he remembers a different voice fills his head... "I gotta to go boyo..." he remembers another voice that sounded like him only younger... "Dad... don't... goo..." "Listen boyo I have to go help with this riot... for Raccoon city... This city where you're great auntie and me grew up! IT has a lot history me boyo... You need to be strong for your dear ol momma you hear? But... Listen boyo remember what I told you about this number..." "Sniff… yes..." "It from the good book from James 3:18 "And the fruit of righteousness is sown in peace of them that make peace. Remember that boyo and no matter what you be able to do what is right..." Lightly Leon says "yeah dad..." as he flashes back to reality... "Hey Leon!?" As the chief is suddenly to his face... making Leon almost shoot out of the chair... The chief and Marvin laugh... "What's wrong Mr Kennedy? Overjoyed...?" Leon fighting the tears again... holds it in... "Yeaaah... Yeah I AM CHIEF!" And with that Leon gets out of his chair in a corny salute... Marvin and the chief look at each other awkwardly... then burst out laughing... Marvin mocking Leon... "OOOohhh yesss sirrrr!" does a semi salute... Leon glaring now tries to hold it in. The ass hats are obviously being ass hats... Irons holding his chest laughs, as he stumbles to chair for water… "Ohhh Leon, I can tell this going to be a start to wonderful relationship..."

Leon this time sighs and just shakes his head... Irons with a brand new complexion... "Well down to business. As you know... The gangs in the lower side... having been causing there usual capers... Were not going to send you to heat of the inferno but we want you to some patrols around the docks today... See what you can see and don't engage unless you see something...in progress… I don't need to tell yah to call for back up if anything goes down..." Leon little surprised suddenly realized... "Uh alone sir..." before Irons can answer Marvin cuts in rudely... "Of course... it's time you went out in the field... By yourself until you can get another rookie to boss you around... from what I gathered you learned the best from the best baby... and you some sort of super cop... You don't need me to hold you down Officer Kennedy..." Marvin extends his arm to Leon. This is the first time he heard that from Marvin... Although it felt little satisfying but he felt little uneasy. Marvin was the only real friend he had in the whole department... Not working with him anymore... made it feel distant... to the only person he seemed to related too... Well he was in big leagues now... time to act like it... He grabs Marvin's extended arm and clasps it hard... "Yes Lieutenant Gray… I will... and..." Then Irons rudely cuts in... "Yes! Yes! Yes... very touching! Now Leon you have your assignment... Go talk to Daniel... down by armory... He'll set yah up... Welcome to the force son... I got to talk to Marvin… You know police stuff... " Leon mad again... Once more why the fuck you give some one a promotion then treat them like they just have been demoted. Asshole. Biting the bullet again... he clenched Irons hand... "Thank you Chief..." he nods at them both as Marvin goes "Yo WE GOING party tonight!" Leon smiles "Hell yah!" in his white ghetto voice... As he leaves the room finally he gives a huge sigh…

No sooner he closes the door... however the screaming commences... Iron goes in a frenzy... Leon clamping his fist… realizes he taking it out on Marvin... trying to walk slowly... he starts to pick up bits of the conversation... Mostly upset at Jill leaving and that the presses are on his ass... but as he turns around the corner he hears something very interesting... Irons still yelling... "DONT YOU KNOW... THERE STILL WATCHING us... "Leon stays at corner waiting for more... very faintly hearing Marvin for Marvin not exploding like 300 pound balloon goes... "Well... they have been moving in Chief what we do...?" "WHAT YOU MEAN WHAT WE DO?! WE BEEN DOING SAME THING WE DO ALWAYS KEEP OUR MOUTHS SHUT and Await orders..." Marvin sighs "And what about the reporter? What we do with him...?" Then Irons calmer voice goes... "We'll get to him when the time comes..." Then from the corner Leon goes softly "Marvin? What did you get yourself into...?" He looks at the bag... it was time he made a full report... whatever was happening something big was about to go down...and he needed to be informed...

Daniel forester has always been a lazy cop. Averaging about 165 pounds 5'11 Anglo-Saxon male in his late twenties the man scratches his blond matted hair lazily as he looks at his daily chores... His blue uniform is proof to him being negligent with enough ketchup and mustard stains on his sleeves then perhaps anyone else on the force. Still the only thing keeping him slim is trips to the gym and a angry wife at home. Still beat the alterative... lazily and indifferent he scans the list with his crystal blue eyes. He mutters a swear as he sighs... Talking to himself a little he shutters as he remembers something that happened with Jill few minutes ago... "Crazy pmsing bitch... Okay hot crazy pmsing bitch... I mean Irons pretty much fired her... I mean she comes down here screaming OOooooh listen you son of bitch a lot people going to die I need those 12 28's Asap..." Lights a cigarette to calm his nerve... "And I'm like look you know the policy Jill! The only way I can get to open these doors is for class one emergency... or if the Irons give the okay... Then she goes all ape shit saying that pricks like me are the one that ruining this city..." he sighs... "That lady is sooo fing crazy! Saying something about umbrella making monsters in lavatories like it was some kind of corny monster movie... Although she isn't a problem, but her big bear/enforcer/daddy is the real issue... Man is a lose cannon, and it's only matter time when he gets the axe...tooo..."

Suddenly as Daniel was in middle of his monologue... he hears a very rude ahem coming from the side of the window... He looks up with a lit cigarette still in his mouth he sees very aggravated Leon staring him down... Leon again aggravated that everyone on the force seems to have very a bad idea when it comes to etiquette of smoking policies and in a police station no less... hell at that moment maybe he should join the club and take up smoking with them... and watch the entire Raccoon city fire department put down a massive fire become some inconsiderate jerks decided not to wait to go outside... However Daniel doesn't change his expression indifferent and rude he smugly asks... "What you want cadet...?" Now Leon has taken a lot of crap... over the span of last few months... The other officers not only make him feel the best of welcome... but constantly made his life difficult due to his political status involving Leon's uncle...Leon time and time had to deal with people like Daniel... Practically begging him for gear or supplies... hell a way to defend himself... Due to him not even graduating yet... it made it more difficult... to get a gun... Sometimes he had to borrow Marvin's spare... just for them to go out on patrol... So in a smug comment Daniel says... "Hey look! Unless you get your badge I'm not obligated to help yah Kennedy…" So as final gesture.. Leon was waiting to this to this smug bastard for long time...

Very hard Leon slams the shield right to glass window right in Daniel's face... Daniel a bit surprised at first... looks at the badge and goes... "Woaaah... heh... well… well… well... Look who finally joined the force... looks like I'm obliged to help yah then Kennedy..." In Leon's head... "Yeah you stupid fuck just get me my gear... so I can be on my way..." Leon not in a joking mood goes... "Look the chief himself told me to come down here to get something... your going to help or not?!" Daniel knowing he can now be factious manipulates the situation once more... "Woooaaaah! Woaaaah! Woaaah easy their Kennedy... Don't get your panties all riled up... The chief did tell me you were coming down... Sooo ..." He rummages around the desk for what seems to be bunch of papers and parcels... As if on purpose deliberately wasting time to piss off Leon even more... Leon knowing this ploy as it was used several times on him before knew all he can do as this ass hat does his song and dance until his supervisor gets back and kicks his ass for not doing his job...

After a few more minutes rummaging through things Daniel proclaims... "Ah here it is!" He pulls out a key ring and two keys. A brass and silver one. The sliver one looks abnormally larger than gold. Daniel getting out the glass booth tells Leon to follow him... Leon wasting no more of his valuable time follows him angrily... holding it in... Leon endures as Daniel slowly makes it down the parking lot. Passed through several patrol cars... Daniel starts to bullshit some more... Leon tunes him out as they slowly approach the door back into the RPD. They enter through a deep dark hallway... Daniel keeps yaking as Leon begins to sweat... as he passes into the next hallway… He can see a sign he knows to very well... The morgue... Leon closes his eyes but reopens it to see a younger version of him self standing outside. Only six he stands there. His eyes quivering as the courier talks to his mother... His mother begins to sob frantically as she stares as Leon... Leon hears her voice "Leon?" But it is Daniel... snapping back to reality Leon looks to Daniel who had worried look on his face... "Dude? You okay?" Leon sweating a little pants... "Fine... just don't like morgues..." Daniel grins foxily again... "Who doesn't man!? Like imagine all those bodies started to get up..." Leon getting annoyed again see Daniel doing a crude zombie like motion…"Imagine... urrrr eat your braaaaains!" Leon not all amused as Daniel laughs it up... Leon sighs... "Are we there yet?" Daniel smiles... "Here we are..." A bit across from the morgue doors was a large iron door. It has a large activated seal. Hand printed. Daniel scans his hand over it... Types of a few numbers on the keypad to side. "Okaaay hot shot! Put your hand through..." Leon puts his hand a small green light pulse through it. The voice com registers "Leon... Leon S Kennedy hand print scan... complete… Please swap blue access card..." Daniel swipes the card on the receiver... The door turns from green to blue as small chime comes up... The door clicks open...Daniel as a male escorting lady motion "After you" He mocks... Leon grumbles as he pushes the door... Inside... he is stunned... There was enough ammunition here to start a small army. Although Marvin brought him weapons many times from armory when they went on patrol, but Leon never in his wildest dream the RPD would packing this much heat.

From Smgs, shotguns, grenade launchers, even some rocket launchers... Leon a bit in awe stares at all of them... Daniel clearing his throat... Leon snaps out of it a bit flushed. "Any who now that you got your gungasm... You need to sign these for your paper work Mr Kennedy... Leon signs... as Daniel looks over it... Okay..." Then in a serious voice... "Leon S Kennedy you are charged by Raccoon Police Department to uphold the law... You are issued by the city One samurai edge pistol..." He put s a black decorative handgun... Leon face lights up like a kid on Christmas... Daniel sees this and ignores it... Leon in his own mind goes... "Holy shit! This is the new berretta the samurai edge. With it's hallowed barrel edge… It nicknamed the samurai edge... due it lightening fast firing rate, and can puncture holes into your perpetrator like an of a edge of sword. Daniel a bit annoyed this time makes a motion but Leon is fixated on the gun... "Leon?" Leon snaps out of it... He tries to apologize but Daniel cuts him off... "Also 3 clips of 9 mm ammo. Twelve bullets per clip. One survival knife... a flashlight... and a 12 inch buck hollows survival knife. Sign here...' Leon signs it without hesitation... Daniel sighing again... by the powers bested in me and in great state of Kentucky and Raccoon Police Department welcomes you to the force. You here by know the bylines and usage of force regulations once out on the field..." Leon again angrily in his mind... "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah… hurry it up asshole..." Daniel sighs again… Hope you like blue..." He tosses him the key ring... "Second locker the left... good luck..." He begins to head out back through the door... Before he leaves however, he does say to Leon... "Oh and meet back at the window you got some more papers to sign skipper..." "Great…" mumbled Leon... as Daniel finally left... Leon was alone in the armory...

Leon looking around is still in awe... I'm finally a police officer... dad... He looks at his badge... rubs the numbers carefully... as he sighs again... He remembers something from his child hood... he closes his eyes... as a voice comes back to him... "Son... remember the great riot of 73..." He reopens them... as he looks at his new piece... Amazing he tells himself... I get the brand new berretta edition how cool is that! Marvin is going to flip... He takes up the gun... thinking it will be heavy, but surprisingly seems light... He held it up with right arm aiming for the center... From his training he puts both hands on the grip... He ejects the current clip from underneath...Counting the bullets of death he prays he will never use... but deep down he may have too... He checks inside of clip counting the bullets. Then the other clips... In his mind however thoughts begin to race... "This is unreal... I .. I am finally a cop..." the feeling begins to take over... His thoughts begin to drift... About the ones he loved... The one who was no longer with him... "Dad..." He whispers... silently... He puts his head down... as he begins to think about his father ...Memories begin to flash to him... A strapping tall man similar to Leon... Is picking him up... Only 5 Leon remembers this vividly... It is Christmas... Presents are under the tree all torn up... Clothes and toys scattered all over the floor... But he didn't care... The biggest present was to have father home for Christmas... Laughing as his world got twirled around and around...Both of them laughing... then it stops... He sees himself a little older... it is raining heavily...Leon is in black as everyone around him... They all look a picture of man in uniform... a preacher begins to give a sermon... To a decease member of the Raccoon Police Department... Wilbur A Kennedy... died 2 promotions to captain... Leon reopens his eyes... he staring down at the barrel of the gun... He whispers again... "Dad..." as single tear comes down his face... He thinks to himself... What would his father think of him now? Would mom still be?" He shakes his head... as he silently preps himself for patrol...

Realizing he had not bathe he looked at nearby sink... Taking his hoodie and pants off he takes a small bird bath... Not a solution but a temporary one... He washes himself thoroughly as he pulls from his knapsack a cheap cologne Marvin gave to him months back.. It smelled strong... Like a lumberjack pinecone fire... But it was better than the alternative... He remembers Daniel annoying words… "Check the locker... Got your blues... there..." He takes the key ring to a small sliver key. "Second door to the left…" He opens the locker... to his surprise he gives out a heavy sigh... He sees his blue uniform. Custom made... Marvin's doing... A blue with white combination combat uniform. Complete with safety knee and elbow pads. A crude note for Marvin is also there… "Wear the pads rookie" Leon grumbles..."Ha Ha Marvin..." He sighed as Marvin did this on purpose... Leon put it on... first the pants... shirt... and finally the pads... Some for his shoulders knees and elbows. What did Marvin think this was? Kindergarten? Also a pair of slim loose cut fingerless biker gloves lay next to him. He put them on and with heavy sigh he looked at the mirror. He at first though he was extreme cop due to reinforced pads... but he look at his badge number and he smiled... He slicked his hair back... as he saddled a utility harness and belt... The harness on his sides was able for him to carry any other weapons other than his fire arms. Like a small assault rifle... or shotgun. Not that he needed to. He checked his belt. Two pouches to carry things. Keys... mace... a combat knife... to the sides were belt clips holding 3-6 clips of hand gun clips. He straps two. Checking them to make sure they had bullets on the top...

Leon then checks his firearm... sleeks it down the middle as he cocks it back to check there no bullets in the chamber... he points at nearby locker and clicks... A satisfied feeling down the middle... He takes the last clip and straps in the samurai edge... he clocks to make sure it was loaded... he clicks the side of the gun to lock its safety and puts it into he gun holster to the side... he sighs one more time...As he gathers his old clothes... into his backpack..."Ready or not" he sighs one more time... he heads out the door not looking back...

Daniel at his post once again chuckles to himself... "Can't believe they made the rookie a cop..." Daniel ponders though... Leon was nephew to governor... "Sooo no wonder he got to be a cop even before he graduated... What kiss a" before he can finish as he lights another cigarette Leon interrupts him…"Ahemmm" Daniel looking up surprised... "Woahh" At first Leon's new uniform was quite impressive. A new state of the art combat police uniform with built in Kevlar inside the shirt. However seeing Leon in full protective gear makes him drop his cigarette…"Hoooly shit Leon! Whaaat the fuck are you wearrring?" He roars as he picks up his cigarette... Leon annoyed again gives an irritated look... "Hey did the chief want you to go to nearest school to help a kid off their scooter?" Leon sighs... Daniel keeps laughing... "Oh that's too much... sign here… here… and heh here..." Leon angrily signs again... Then Daniel composes himself... "Ooo that's too much... Eh...okay by the city of Raccoon city I issue you a two way radio custom issued by the Rpd. You can tune it to any frequency... " He hands him a state of the art radio. Leon nods...as he puts to the side. Then Daniel just ignores him. He starts rummaging through papers... Leon still waiting was given another key... for an awkward minute...

Daniel eventually looks at him... "Your all clear Leon… Get outta here..." Leon grumbles… "What I do with this?" holding up the last sliver key... "Why don't you ask him" He points to Marvin... who was behind Leon... Leon turns around to see a grinning Marvin. Marvin chuckles "Niccce threads Leon..." Leon grumbles..."Thanks." Marvin laughs "The ladies going love yah Leon..." Daniel laughs... "Yeah! The short bus ladies..." Daniel makes dur sound... Leon irritated glares at him… Marvin comes up to him puts his hand on his shoulder... "Oh don't worry bout him. Hey listen Leon there something I have to tell yah..." before he can answer his pager goes off... "Aw shiite... " He sighs "It's irons looks like it has to wait..." Leon looks at him... As he turns to parking lot..."Hey Leon...?" Leon turns around... "You know what the other key is for...? Leon shakes his head... "Look to your left lil buddy I gotta go… Good luck buddy!" Marvin leaves quickly... Leon looks at him a bit puzzled... He shrugs... he looks to left to a empty lot... in small distance he sees note duck tape to the floor.

Leon looks at the note... and picks it up...it reads… "Look behind you..." As he does a sound of screeching thunder comes down from hill of the lot entrance... Leon eyes widen as a blue forester jeep pulls in front of him... Leon jumps a little as Marvin jumps out of the driver side... "TAAA DAA!" Marvin screams... Leon almost having a heart attack looks at him... Marvin doesn't say anything but still smiles... Leon puzzled at first then with great anticipation his eyes light up... Marvin nods... Leon like a kid in Christmas yells "No freaking way!" Marvin nods... "This for me...?" "Yaaaap" says Marvin with sly grin... Leon ecstatic then drops his tone suddenly... "I can't accept this mar" Marvin a little angry all of sudden... "Bull shit Leon! This is your present from me to you... Not as pretty as my baby but defiantly is a looker and purrs like a kitten vixen man..." Leon was shocked... he couldn't believe it... "Marv I..." Marvin getting irritated... "Well go on lil man… Get in! See how she handles..." Almost throwing him in Leon is shoved into the jeep…

Leon looks around... the state of the art equipment. A two way radio. State of the art computer. Tracker system. Built in Gps. Am/Fm Radio, satellite radio. A mini coffee maker... a mini cooler in the front seat. Triple space cup holders...In the back built in seats to lock in preps. Two holsters to hold shotguns... looking at the speed dial 185 miles speed limit... Leon was shocked... Again his face lit up... Marvin smiling all the way... "Hey Leon... run the engine to hear her roar..." Leon revs the engine as he pulls lightly on the gas petal… It roars as that cheetah running by... "My god..." Marvin laughs... "God has nothing to do with it lil bro..." Leon looks at Marvin… with the biggest smile he had on his face since they first met... "Thanks Marvin... I..." Marvin cuts him off. "You don't owe me nothing man... Leon you are the real deal... now its time to earn your wings… My only regret is not going with you on patrol... We'll get you partner from the academy asap..." Leon little sad to hear he is no longer being partner with his mentor... nods silently..."Hey cheer up though... I'll still be there to mess with yah... and believe me I will..." Leon chuckles... "Thank you Marvin... for every thing…" Marvin nods... "Your welcome! Oh that key I gave yah, keep it as a spare..." Leon nods... Marvin sighs... "All right police officer Leon! You have you orders... Make sure if anything goes down you call on the horn... No hero shit Leon..." Leon laughs… "I'm no hero... its nothing but a sandwich so I heard...'

Marvin looking at him seriously as he stares at Leon… "Just be careful out there… Okay?" Leon nods… "I will… thank you Marvin..." He extends his hand and Marvin grabs it and pulls him close for a second... "All right officer Leon on your way... you have a boardwalk to patrol... Leon smiles and nods... "Thank you..." he fastens his seat belt as he closes the door... before he puts the gear to drive Marvin yells... "Oh shit… almost forgot... remember lil man... you have to be here by 1800 some folks want to meet you and doctrine you... Leon chuckles "Oh so I'm mister popular now?! " Marvin grumbles "Just be sure to be here on time okay?" sounded half serious and half playful at the same time. Leon shrugs... "All right man I'll be there... I'll see yah soon…" Marvin sighs "Yeah same here..." with that Leon puts the car in drive a peels out of the parking lot... Knowing full well to piss off Daniel... He arrives at the gate... one of the cops there Fredrick... A shorter looking man, hazel short hair and with glasses greats him... "Oye Leon congrats boyo on your promotion!" Leon smiles as see the gate being lifted up... Leon drives away as he turns on the police radio... quiet... As he passes the streets of Raccoon city… "Dad..." he says as he looks around...I'll make you proud... he then turns on the radio to listen to some tunes... A song comes up... the chorus chants "Every roooose has its thorns..." Leon putting on some shades drives off happily... all his sacrifice, work and determination was finally paying off. With little more work he make captain or detective... The radio chants "Evvverrry coooowboooy sings a saaad saaad song..."

Leon looks over to the bag he put in front seat... he sighs... Although a cop... he still had a couple more things to take care off... Leon shifts the stick in 3rd gear and speeds to the docks... As the radio clears... "Every rooose has its thorns..."

As the radio turns off again... it is in a different place... a mansion... located in outskirts of Gotham city... A huge mansion by design... A lone butler is tending to his normal duties... it is 5:35 in the morning... he polishes a couple... of old dusty vases and bookcases... he looks into a nearby mirror... an older gentleman looks back at him. Although balding he retains most of his raven hair. His nose a bit beaky but from his English side... and dark tired eyes look at him back… "Alfred dear boy you aren't as young you used to be..." indeed he tells himself... "Loyal butler to the Wayne family... a family of great wealth and tragedy. The original owners of the mansion where Thomas and Martha Wayne. One a privilege doctor and scholar. Wayne made his fortune by making vaccines to cure the world's deadly viruses. Martha his wife was a huge Politian running for senate and gathering political influence for the good citizens of Gotham..." Alfred sighed as he turned to a huge painting of a man and woman standing there... The man tall although a doctor was hugely built. His mustache radiantly glowed as he stared down putting his hand on his lovely wife's shoulder. Slim and very beautiful Martha Wayne was ambient of a goddess. Her blue eyes and raven hair as she looks sadly down ward... Alfred sighs too... "How long has it been my dear Martha...? "Looking at the paining there is a golden plaque that reads in loving memory or Thomas and Martha Wayne... "24 years... Since both of you passed away... And I fear I remember you less and less. I am afraid my lady I have failed you... Your son…" A small tear comes to his eye... "Has been driven by this maddening obsession... ever since.. you where..."

Alfred wipes his hand upon his eye..."How unprofessional of me my lady... I ...I did the best I could in raising him..." The painting stays silent... "I tried to teach from wrong and right… but I... I think I taught him... too much... This obsession… this haunting... can make any mother's heart break..." Alfred begins to tear again..."If only you survived...I..." the painting still silent... Alfred stays silent too... "I... I understand... your husband... he was a good man. One of the best I ever worked with, fair and just like his father... Like his father..." Alfred sighs... The painting remains silent... "I will tend to him like always... And I hope somewhere Martha… You can forgive me... But he must never..." All of sudden from out of the butlers coat pocket he gets a ring...He pulls out to what seems a high end communicator shaped like a bat. He turns it on with a red button... "Yes master Bruce..." On the on the receiver it is the Batman... his voice chilled answers "I'll be arriving soon Alfred..." Alfred nods "Duly noted sir. I will bring down the paper and breakfast... "Thank you Alfred... I will see you soon..." The communicator goes silent and image disappears...

Alfred sighs as he looks at his watch and times himself. Master Bruce will be here in five minutes sharp. Dealing with his method for so long Alfred didn't need to guess what time his master would arrive... he looks at the painting once more... "I am sorry my lady... I must go tend to your son..." He bows as exits the room... The mansion is wide and vast... multiple rooms to the left and right, how can one man manage this place is beyond everyone... He passes a few rooms quickly as he does memories pass through him... he remembers a happier time... as he looks into a bathroom. A younger Allred shaving as a young boy in black hair is mimicking him... he approaches another room Thomas Wayne's old study room... as he saw Thomas and his son rolling on the floor of his desk as they played games with one another..."A good man" whispers Alfred... as he pass the room... He looks at closed door. "Martha..." he whispers as the room hasn't been open in ages... "Even master Bruce forbad me to enter..." He sighs... he walks... down some steps and into an enormous kitchen... a heated tray is open to reveal a hearty platter of scrabbled eggs, warm biscuits, freshly squeezed orange juice... and coffee...black... just like the master likes it... He closes it and grabs a newspaper the Gotham gazette. Although with this new digital age the master still prefers a hard copy. He walks out of the kitchen and towards the dining room... passes the dining room... he goes into living room... to an elegant 18 century clock... He pulls the knob as the clock opens a passage way...

Alfred descends down the steps...A dark chasm... As he approaches with sliver tin, he hears a bunch of bats from the caverns below. Filthy creatures. Alfred couldn't really understand why his master had a fascination with these diseased flying rodents... Never the less he loyally he marched on... He got used to the smell but the bats himself... he never got near them... As he approached the final turn he saw it... A huge cave... lit with marvelous wonders. Like the ninth wonder of the world... Relics of the past. A huge penny form the Gotham's mint… issued to the batman after he saved the mint from a villain name two face. A man scarred hideously on the right side of his face. His mind is also scared developing a hideous alter ego named Two Face. Deciding who should live or die from chance of a coin. It seemed appropriate when the Batman stopped him, they give him the penny with there thanks. Alfred looked at a huge green dinosaur...He sighed as well... Another of master Bruce's capers. Another villain named the Joker used the same mechanical beast to reek havoc upon Gotham. The joker a deranged lunatic, dressed up in clown costume to terrorize the citizens of Gotham with his dark humor and murderous ideas. It is something not at all to joke with. He remembers when Bruce arrived home that day miserable as always... Asking why the Joker does what he does. I only comforted him tell him he was a man beyond reasoning. Alfred sighs... He walks past a bunch of old costume cases. Old batman costumes the master used. My how the times has changed. Each one of them tells a story... He looked at another case... It was a short tight yellow and red costume with an R insignia to right chest. Alfred sighs... Of course the Batman would never forget his first protégée against the war on crime Dick Grayson.

An orphan like Bruce, Grayson was given the chance to live and taught under Bruce. However Bruce kept pushing the young man harder and harder to the point even he left the cave. The young boy is now a grown man. Going by crime fighting name Night wing he has made himself apparently to go solo but Bruce still had trouble let going of the past. He does not approve of his new name but secretly I think he is proud of him. He sighs again... He moves to another costume... He looks deeply sadden. "Barbara..." he says out loud... Now there's another tale of tragedy... He looks onto a costume but it is made for a female. Similar to Batman's design but her insignia is gold. Short cape. Indeed Alfred took deep breath and visualized a beautiful young woman with green eyes and fiery red hair. A kind gentle soul that wanted nothing more to help master Bruce and master Dick in the war on crime. Secretly she kept this from her father Commissioner Gordon who is one of Batman's greatest allies in the Gotham Police Department. However tragedy has struck again. The same mad man the Joker, barged into the house of Gordon and Barbara and shot her in the stomach. Forcing the commissioner to watch as the Joker takes obscene pictures of her to drive the commissioner into madness. Afterword the Joker not only hurt Barbara but killed her batgirl legacy.

Barbara will no longer walk due to the bullet entering her vertebrate, paralyzing her from the waist down. It took a long time for her to recover for that. And thank god she did. She is a marvelous person with a hidden strength no one can wonder. But she can never be bat girl again. And to me I think it hurts her the most. There is no real way to remove that pain away. So she now took the name of Oracle. A master hacker who helps master Bruce with networking and information of the city. Bruce never forgave himself for that. Another sin he claims was all his fault... as I stare past these other cases... I see his enemy's weapon and clothing as trophies from my master. Why he keeps them I do not know. Maybe they are reminder of Gotham's monsters that city needs saving... Or maybe they are reminder that because of him indirectly these monsters are haunting him. Never the less I press forward to a huge computer... I stop... As I am sadden once more... I look to my left. Amongst all the cases one is closest to the caves giant main frame computer... A single robin costume… A robin costume is Bruce's greatest failures... The costume that belonged to Jason Todd.

Shortly after master Dick left, Batman patrolled the streets of Gotham alone. Until he met another young man who actually stole the tires from his legendary vehicle the Bat mobile. How can s simple car thief much less a boy able to steal one of the most advance ware of machinery was beyond him. It was then Bruce decided to take him in. Knowing if he did nothing the boy was to grow up to be a criminal. It was said they made a great pair. Both learning from one another, and first time Bruce had something he needed in long time...A son... however tragedy struck again. On Jason's last caper... He found his mother was still alive and kidnapped by the joker. Not heeding master Bruce's warning Jason went alone. It was then kidnapped and tortured by the Joker. He later finds out his mother was working for the Joker all along. Go figure that Joker leaves his so called mother and him to die in a locked warehouse...The warehouse explodes as Batman arrives too late to the scene. He finds the woman who claimed to be Jason's mother. She tells batman that she was not but yet Jason knew and before impacted shielded himself in front of her. A hero until the end. I remember that awful day…

I was given the task to re-stitch the uniform and clean it up. There was so much blood... It was almost impossible to... and for the first time I saw master Bruce since his childhood... Cried for a second time... I stare at costume... A relic to a man who can never let go of the blame of that day. That was 8 years ago... Still nothing has softened the master's heart... I feel he will never recover... I walk to computer terminal. Massive in size. Ahead of its time engineered by Bruce himself. A computer so smart it can do its thinking from its own components. I place the hot food by the counter as I hear a roar coming from one of the tunnels... My master Bruce is finally home... I always get comforted when I hear him peal in as he screeches in to landing pad... It reassures me he is home... The vehicle is massive. Unlike any one has scene black and design of someone's nightmare... The bat mobile is symbol of Bruce's chariot. Villains, criminals alike cower when they hear it engine. Each vehicle gets upgraded and more models come to place... But all intend with the same purpose. Scaring the criminals knowing the Batman is there... The vehicle stops as it powers down. The hood opens up... and a figure jumps... out... The Batman... The same striking visage... A long drowning cape... with reinforced ballista vest grey... The man pulls off is cowl and you see an older man. Black short hair, and blue eyes... torn from innocence. Cold calculating eyes as it veers towards Alfred... As always Alfred gives a smile and gesture. "Welcome home master Bruce… I see your night was eventful?" Bruce passes him like he always does... Sneering like always... "No mortal injuries thank the lord" Alfred said in silence... as his master crept to his computer terminal... and sat down in a $5000 recliner chair.

"He goes over the computer and begins to types something in… Alfred goes up to him and waits... His master doesn't answer at first but sighs a little... "The Joker is still on the lose Alfred... But I was sure tonight he try something..." Alfred sighs... "Well when he appears you'll be there to stop him like always..." Bruce giving him a small smirk sighs as opens the plate... he devourers the biscuit... Alfred in small eyebrow raise gets a little irritated. This means Bruce hasn't ate anything since he was out on patrol since 8pm last night. Alfred says nothing. As Bruce logs his nightly patrols... as he picks up the Gotham Gazette... Alfred standing there interrupts him... "Ahem..." Bruce looking from his newspaper... "Yes Alfred?" "Master Bruce... As you know today is your birthday...there be a party for Wayne enterprises will you attend this year?" Bruce grumbles. Most would be happy on their birthday… but not if you parents were killed on that day... "I am not sure Alfred...did Selina?" His voice changes... like a bit of desperation... Alfred knew that tone well. Nothing would please him more to endive into his warped love life. Once a thief Selina Kyle resorted to crime calling her self Catwoman. Master Bruce and Selina had many capers together. At first as enemies and surprisingly now as allies. The only one Bruce has shared any real emotion with. A cat burglar... But never the less… whatever it takes to make him happy Alfred supported it...

I sigh..."No I did not get a message from her..." Bruce goes back silently pretending to type something important... "Well then master Bruce... I must attend several things before tonight...Do you need anything else...?" Bruce stays silent but silently he says..."No I'm good thank you Alfred..." Alfred nods and with that Alfred leaves upstairs out of the cave... Bruce stares silently at computer... He finishes his log for tonight patrol. He mutters to himself as he puts his head to the side of his fist... Has it really been 38 years? Hard to believe... He sighs as he pulls up a computer file... titled Martha and Thomas Wayne...As he pulls it up files begin to appear. Newspaper articles of the Gotham gazette like millionaire family tragedy or orphan Wayne inherits vast fortune... But nothing can depict what happened that day... The 31 of October... The last days of Bruce's childhood. Imagine yourself 8 years old... coming out of movie theater. You just saw you childhood hero on the big silver screen. It's Halloween night. You don't figure because you have your parents to keep you safe…

You bounce around as you quote lines from the hero from the movie. A woman with brow hazel hair and blue eyes with a pair of beautiful white pearls along her neck, and a lavish fur coat tells you to stop. An older gentleman in black trench coat. Short black hair and black eyes tells her it is all right he is playing. They decide that it was best to go down Waller avenue which will be later converted to crime alley... Not heeding any warnings your family move down the alleyways... excited you can wait till make it back to car, tell Alfred of your night out... but then it stops... You look terrified as a man from shadows comes out with a small 6 chamber revolver pointing it at you and your mother and father... The man asks... "Let start with the pearls..." Your father says "We don't want any trouble" as your mother immediately holds on to you... As you mother is reluctant at first she starts to loosen them at first… It is then time goes by slower... You don't know why or how...the shooter does it... But after a small noise the shooter gets frighten... and opens fire with a single barrel hitting your father straight in the heart killing him instantly. You stand there helplessly as every muscle in your body locks in place. You sweat profusely saying to yourself this isn't happening... Like a deranged nightmare… unfolding... You hear another shot this time your mother gets hit straight to the head...Killing her instantly she falls as the pearls scatter... Tears fill your eyes... As you look to the murderer... He points the gun at you... thinking you'll be next... The man is shadowed... it hard to make his face. He turns away and begins to flee... You sob as your knees hits the floor... You look around as you hand hits the floor... covered in your parent's blood... You cry out... but there is no noise... You cry for help... No one answers... There was no dark knight or protector for you that day,

The day you needed him or her the most. The day of your birth. The end of your child hood. Bruce wakes up again...a he looks over the evidence he stole for GPD. The crime scene back then wasn't as advance as it is now.. Two copper shell rounds. Unregistered. The bullets that killed his parents. Bruce searches in the data banks again. The patrolman at the time who came was none other than future Commissioner Gordon. Whenever it was fate they met that way or by coincidence. Gordon made sure he was well taken care of that night. It was dark he asked him several questions. Bruce ponders his head... Trying his hardest to remember ... I was difficult he stops... As he sighs again... He opens up a file... it was silent black and white camera recording of him and his family at Christmas. Bruce was 6... It was hard to remember the good times.. Bruce kept it secretly due to his enemies but even his allies. He spent years training himself to control his emotions. To be tactical and disciplined... and yet... He wished... that fateful night... if he knew what he knew now... How he can disarm the mugger... snapping his wrist, fracturing his ribs... Anything to get his parents back. He often thought of time travel. Silly as the concept was... but plausible. He belonged also to league of super heroes called the Justice league. Stranger things had happened during his crime fighting career...

However whatever was going on in Bruce's mind faded immediately as huge boom noise opens up in his cave… "What?!" he turns around quickly putting on his cowl... an orange portal opens up... He thinks "A boom tube?" His cave was defensive against alien technology that materialized portals through a device called the mother box... he stared onto the portal as a flash of black jetted out... Bruce embracing for impacted gets hit fast as he goes flying back words to his computer terminal... The counter doesn't cushion his fall... His Kevlar holds not breaking his spine like a twig... "What was that..? What the heck did I get hit...by?" Before he can answer, another what seems to be like black fists hit his stomach winding him... Ballista vest still holding... Hard to see he fall to the floor... coughing as the a different fists hits in the head... he plops down cursing himself to keep awake… before he passes out he sees the two figures boots dark red and black boots coming towards him...

It is dark as Leon reopens his eyes... Time flys he says he gets back in his jeep... He turns the ignition on as he drives off from his great aunts estate. 30 miles away from Raccoon city. He had to see her, it was because of his new promotion and he hadn't seen her in while… He reminisces what happened a few hours ago... Leon walks into a lovely 18 century mansion. Owned by the master of the house Delia s Hamilton. On his mother's side. Once the wife to local senator now retires in luxury after he passed away. Growing up was difficult for Leon after losing both parents his real family relationship came from his great aunt making sure he got what he needed and expressed her love like he was her only child. It was later on in life Leon found out she could not foster children due to infertility. Never the less he was always happy to see her, given to any occasion. It made him feel like 9 year old again... "Leon!" she purred as 85 year old short lady with silver white hair in a bonnet hugs him deeply..."Congratulations" she says in thick German accent. He grinned as she wore a small green shawl with a decorative light pink dress. She hobbled a wooden cane… as she leaned over and gives a tremendous kiss... Leon grins...as he is proud "Thank you Aunty Delia." His aunt laughs "Still a grown man... and you can never stop calling me that...Nothing much has change..." she says it motherly as she escorts him to the dining hall... Leon looked around. He was always marveled that his aunt had the time to rearrange the mansion. With help from her loyal butler and servants of course... But seemed she did it out of habit.

Last time it was an orient theme... which made Leon think a little of the woman in amazing red dress… Now it more a western feel. Dead cattle skeletons. Wheel of spurns, cowboy accessories etc. He walked into the living room. A grand dining table that can probably hold 50 people... Aunt Delia looks at him..."Like what I did to the place hmm?" Leon chuckles... "I wonder where you placed the cattle?" He gives a sly smirk... "Oohhh you" she laughs ... she passes by a few photos... one in particular saddens both of them... His mother... as younger girl... Delia looked as her nephew picked the photo up... "Oooo my niece was so pretty... So sad..." the picture was a younger girl in a blue dress swinging on a lonely swing. Her eyes light blue like Leon's. Hair silver... Like Leon's... Leon remissness a darker time...

After the passing of his farther his mother slumped in a deep depression. At age 5 to 9 Leon watched as his mother slowly became distant... Leon closes his eyes... and remembered that horrible day... He was 7... The cassette was playing an old time song... As Leon called out for his mother as he came back from baseball practice... No reply... He walks into the living room to see a chair... And he hears a dripping motion... He gets closer to chair he can see the back of his mothers head… drip… drip... drip... he looks down he sees to his horror blood... He rushes over to his mother's side... Her arms are cut open with Wilbur's name on them... In a catatonic state she chants "Wilbur... Wilbur..." Leon calls for help as he darts to the phone... As he picks up the line... his mother... grabs and pins him to wall... Leon struggles... As his mother with pale skin wiped massacre eyes tells him... "Shhhh shhhh shhh... Don't worry Leon, we are joining daddy really sooon..." Leon looking at the blade she has in her hand... She goes for his heart luckily he still had a baseball in his hand... Being a pitcher he tosses at full force to his mom,...His mother is knocked down from the hit... Not moving or responding... Leon takes a while as he shivers to muster the courage to do anything... Not knowing what to do. "What dooo I dooooo?" burns his head... A hand grabs him. It's his aunt... She asks him... "I am sorry about your mama Leon..." Leon rubbing his temples... In a soft voice he chants... "I'm sorry tooo..." Delia taking his shoulder now escorts him to dining room. They sit... As they see the longest dining table in history,

18 century york. A marvel design and being in the Hamilton estate for over 200 years... As Leon sits next to his aunt... he notices a massive fire place burning brightly behind him... assorted with more cowboy rubbish. The roars fire place is behind his aunt... He smirks "That is new..." "Of course" as she juggles a bit of her wine... "I get colder... these old bones..." Leon eats a little as a servant puts down a plate a roasted veal with a assorted vegetables. "Oh I have only notice the Raccoons next top model..." she laughs "Ohhh you..." They both chuckle... She opens a conversation to help lift the mood. "So I head you police officer now..." "Yes aunty..." "and you have your own vehicle... "Yes aunty..." She smirks as she says... "and a pretty new girlfriend ja? Leon looks at his aunt... "aaaaunty..." She laughs "Not so funny when you're teased ja?" He smirks back... "I haven't found her yet..." She snorts "Well you better find her soon I want great, great nephews and nieces!" Leon almost chokes... "Leon are you all right..." As Delia nervously as the servants come to help. Leon shoos them away... "I'm f..fine aunty..." He takes a huge swig from his water.

As he does the lump clears from his throat... He looks up to fire place... and notices some other pictures... Some he never seen them before... A bunch of male scientists and a female scientist... "Aunty who is that... Hmmmm? Oh that's me in my younger years I was quite a looker" He looks closer then with widen eyes he goes... "Whoa you were a scientist..." She scowls a little in disapproval. "Don't be too surprised... Leon... I was beautiful but I also was smartest in my class..." She sips her wine... Leon looks at the picture towards the scientist... he asked one the servants to bring it to him to look, Up close it had picture of 6 members of graduating class of 1946. Marcus Spencer, Alber Ashford, Albus Spencer, Delia Hamilton, Sazar Slazar, Ivan Gorrvick. She smiled... "Those were the glory days... We all get together and talk about bio engineering and how it would change the world... Leon looks at her as he puts the picture back... "What happened?" Delia sighs... "Well like with any man they became obsessed with there work..." Leon remembering what happened in the Arklay mountains from Jill's report of Spencer's mansion... She laughs a little "Change the world... but to what end... Greed, corruption, power... poisons the hearts of man Leon... As it did to my companions oh so many years ago..." She sadly looked at the photo and began to drink more of her wine...

Leon not pressing the subject anymore… decided to change it... "Hey aunty?" "Hmmm?" she chirps... He asks "Did you ever worked for the Umbrella corporation? She stops and looks at him... "Always the little detective... Yes I did for a short time... I did some organic plant growth allowing plant life to grow two, three times there sizes..." Leon getting interested asks "Then?" She looks at him with puzzled look "Then what?" "Then what happened?" Delia remembers "Oh yeaah ja ja... The project was scrapped and I left the company to retire..." Leon a bit puzzled... asked "wait... why?" Delia stops... "Leon... I... I'm a bit tired of a sudden... I don't think I want to talk about my history with that company..." Leon knew something was up but he respected her wishes... He then excused himself and went to go take a long hot shower...

The water trickled down his skin...as finally he was able to collect his thoughts... Thinking about his meeting with the mysterious man... On his way to the docks. He makes a call to mysterious number he received... Let's start from the beginning... Upon walking home one night Leon goes to his apartment door... Just before he turns the key a figure from behind grabs and they enter the loft together... big mistake Leon says as he breaks free and grabs a 9 mm from a drawer and points it to his perpetrator... It is dark in his apartment...the man seems to be trench coated but the darkness adjusts his face... The man says... "Wait... I need to talk to you..." Still pointing the gun Leon angrily "Oh yeah why the fuck should I?!" Because says the figure... "I need your help..." Leon still not lowering his defenses... Leon shouts... "Why don't you call the police!?... Who are you?! What the fuck you want?!" The man goes for coat Leon about to open fire the man tells him… "Easy...I just want to give you this..."He pulls out a file... and plops it next to him... it has the umbrella logo...

Leon not lowering his guard for a second... What you want me to do with that? The man calmly stands there... Leon grabs the file as he opens and quickly glanced to see pictures of what seemed to be half eaten dogs... Rot rilers... Literally... Seem to be hit with weed whacker... or... The man still stands there... Leon looks on then seeing more dead dogs... As then a file from umbrella... mostly chemical formulas transactions... what ever this man brought it seem it was restricted info... "Why give me this?!" shouted Leon... The man softly says... "Because Umbrella owns this town... And it is about time I get someone else at RPD to take them down... Leon looks puzzled for a second... "Wait why should I help you... "The figure sighs... "Remember that murder five days ago about a little girl cannibalized on the way home. Leon heard about the report. Not many details but said she was walking home with her baby sister and a man attacked them. But it wasn't a man..." From the folder a bunch of files where shown of the poor 5 year old massacred in front of Leon... But to Leon surprise the damage was done by a large dog… much like these rot rilers... Leon looks at the man... And finally lowers his gun... from the folder a disc pops out... Leon looks to the figure "You may want to look at that... I must go..." The man turns to leave Leon shouts "Wait..." The man interrupts him... "I will talk to you soon Leon..." The man leaves Leon runs after him and looks down the hallway... And the figure was gone.

Immediately popping the disc into his computer her pulls the disc files up. More attacks involving umbrella. Numbers, accounts, peopled they paid off to keep quiet. Including the Chief Irons. As Leon stood up for hours he contemplated what he was getting himself into. A mysterious man giving him all these dirty little secrets. The whole town was funded practically from Umbrella. Umbrella was a multi billionaire company that spanned across the world. What could a rookie do about this corruption? After a while the sun came up... Leon made up his mind... whatever this stranger was he wanted to hear more...He turns on the water as the present comes back to him... The water felt good on his skin. Like a revival of water... body chiseled... hair matted he pounded the shower wall as he reminisced something else... For weeks later Leon heard nothing from his so called contact... as he was leaving the library from the academy he hears a voice behind him... he turns around... and finds a note... He picks it up... it 33 Bellwood plaza. Leon researching the streets of Raccoon city recognized the address. A small cafe shop call Muu Muu. French or something. There was also a time... 3:40. His watch said 2:30. His studies were conveniently done for the day. Leon heads down to the cafe.

The cafe is small. Roomy. He orders a small latte and sits outside in front patio... As he sits down... he ponders the message from the stranger. As he does he hear a "That was good..." It was him... Leon tries to turn around he sees the back of the strangers head again... he tells Leon... Don't turn around... there watching us... Leon stops... as he whispers t him... "Who are you...?" Nobody... grab the tape in my hand... Leon notices the man pulls a cassette tape. Leon grabs as soon as he does the black haired leaves not turning back... Leon stops as he looks down at the tape and then looking up to the man he is gone... Again twice the boogie man disappears... he looks at the tape. Its labeled play me...

Leon is at his apartment again. He takes an old tape cassette player and plays the tape while making some coffee... As he takes off his Raccoon cadet sweats he hears the man voice... "Leon..." he pauses mid way lifting his shirt... "I see

you have read the file completely and now you want more questions..." Leon takes off his shirt now and slowly makes his way to the cassette... "As you know umbrella is leading proprietor for pharmaceutical companies around the world. There agenda is simple. To make bio weapons to sell on the black market..." Leons eyes light up. The tape pauses "I know this difficult to take in but bare with me... Those dogs in the incident with Sally Rodhes, (the 5 year old girl) the Arklay mansion incident... and countless more are all connected to them. Leon I know you are a good cop and you're not even one yet… But they are dark times ahead... Be careful... very careful… I want you to spy at the RPD. Also what other activities and secrets they have." Leon blurts out "but how?" Then remembers he talking to a recorder but creepily the recorder asks "How you may ask... its simple..." All of sudden a small envelope gets sent through mail slot..." Carefully he makes his way to envelope the cassette stays quiet... Leon cursing... makes his way slowly to envelope the cassette continues "I know you must be cautious Leon... but I am not here to hurt you." In the envelop you will find a large sum of money and small list of camera equipment to buy..." he opens it up and to the recorders word there is a wad of hundreds and list to some top notch camera gear. Then the cassette continues "Also cadet be ready for a promotion soon... meet in 7 days at Ryder park 7pm... Don't be late..." the cassette shorts out... and goes silent Leon turns it off... After hearing the tape a few times... trying to determine if he should go the police with this... or take this mad man's word... Leon sighs as he thinks it over as he heads for a shower...

Again the warm water soaks his skin... Lost in his thoughts Leon becomes... thinking about shortly afterword he got a promotion to intern at the Rpd. Afterword meeting this mysterious figure. Sending him on more missions... Never revealing his face... or his true ambitions. But the more clues he searched for the more the stranger's words became true. Finally everything seemed to catch up to present with the most recent meeting... This time it was conveniently at the docks... Leon waits as he looks around. Somebody from behind tells him "Leon..." Leon turns around startled... Same Boogie man... In the shadows... waiting... not showing his face... same leather trench coat... boots... face blanketed by the darkness... The dock light illuminates faintly... Leon goes up closer to him the man always tells him... "That's far enough... What you have to report..." Leon a bit annoyed takes his backpack and opens the folder filled with pictures about the morphine bust and meeting of two individuals at the cafe. Although Leon and Marvin cracked the case Leon secretly hacked the perpetrators computer before Rpd could claim as evidence. Much to his shock a two time gambler Shaun Wheesly. Owed a ton of debt to a grateful family. A power mafia family in Raccoon city. To help clear from the debt he had done favors to Umbrella. Ever since he started to run his own operation stealing 22 gallons of morphine. As well as other supplies from hospitals and selling for a higher price. But his really involvement was kidnapping younger males... For what seems experimentation? Leon tried to get some leads after that... but not after he took pictures of organs at crime scene...

The man looking at Leon's progress although never said looked very impressed... The man looked at him and for first time said... "Good job..." Leon smiles a bit... as the man appeared to look at his new getup... The man chuckles "Congratulations Leon on your new promotion…" Leon about to speak is cut off..."You're going to need it..." The man begins to turn away... Leon puzzled always had the man bring him another file case...mission... Leon says wait... "Where you going?" The figure turns around... slowly... It is still to dark to see his face... "It is time I left the operation… Umbrella is getting too close to us... I think we should discontinue our partnership for now..." Leon puzzled the man continues "but don't worry we will working together again really soon..." The man stares at him with that dark face... Leon yells at him... "Hey! When will you contact me again!?" The man turns to walk away... Leon getting angry now felt a bit used... But then the man stops... and says... "Good luck tonight again you're going to need it..." and he walks away... It begins to rain a bit... Leon sighs then he notices a small envelope left by the man... inside it is note... It says... "Bats are your friend..." Puzzled he feels the rain comes down a little harder this time...

He feels the hot water trickle again... as finally he turns off the water completely... Getting out he notices his clothes have been cleaned... Courtesy of the servants... How they took out the Kevlar he had no clue... gearing up again he makes it down to his aunt who was in her library...His aunt waits there patiently by another roaring fire... Leon makes his way to her as she grabs him... tightly... Leon a little surprised she whispers... "Your mother loved you very much... you know that ja?" He nods... pretending he does... She has a sad look in her eyes... "Leon... whatever happens...promise me... see me in the morning...: Leon puzzled... she interrupts him "Promise me..." You're the only real family I have left..." He nods... as he does... He looks at her one last time as she leads him to door...

Leon kisses her good by... Delia watches him as he enters his wrangler and drives off... heading to the city limits... As he does... he notices the traffic seems to back onto the freeway... time to take a scenic route... he tells himself... He notices the radio seems silent... That's odd he says... as he approaches the city limits sign... Welcome to Raccoon city... He looks up to see the clouds covering the night sky... As he starts to head to suburbs to the city he wonders where everyone can be... Its only 8:30... As he heads directly to the city the sky opens up... Like an orange portal dropping a lone figure to city... Leon sees this and stops... "Holy shit!" he says out loud... He calls to dispatch... as the figure falls slowly... it is too small to make out... "Dispatch! This is Leon Kennedy..." No answer. "Dispatch! I repeat this is Leon Kennedy..." Again no answer... he sees the figure heading west... "Looks like I'm going that direction..." Leon heads in that direction... to the heart of the city...

Okay that was the prequel hope you guys enjoyed. Another installment will be added soon. Comment below. Ja ne.


End file.
